The Rolling Dice Apex
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 6.23 "THE LOVE SPELL POTENTIAL" DO NOT READ THIS SUMMARY FURTHER IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED. - Sheldon and Amy's Dungeons and Dragons characters are under a love spell. How will Pasadena's favourite power couple be able to cope with the task at hands? - Rating for implied sexuality.


**A/N: MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 6X23. DO NOT READ FURTHER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED. I AM NOT KIDDING. THESE SPOILERS ARE BIGGER THAN HOWARD'S MOM.**

**NO REALLY. BACK OFF NOW IF YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW.**

**Alright. That being said, if you don't mind being spoiled, here is the summary of what happens just before: the gang (minus Raj, on a date with Lucy) is playing Dungeons and Dragons when Penny says that since Sheldon and Amy will never have sex, they should let their characters have a go at it. Cue Amy getting uncomfortable and upset and fleeing into Sheldon's room. Sheldon follows her, and they talk, and she finally asks if they'll ever get physical. He says he doesn't rule it out, and when Amy suggests they go back to the game, Sheldon insists they stay here and finish the task they've been given: sex between their two characters. That's where my One Shot is starting.**

**A huge, HUGE thank you to Kyzzx from the TBBT forum. It's her taping report that I'm using as a base for this text here. All the lines in italics come from her report. Thanks a million times.**

**As a side note, this is also an answer to the theme "new" for the 7snogs challenge.**

* * *

_"They slayed the dragon and now are pillaging the remains. They cast a love spell on us. It wouldn't be right for the game to not see that through."_

It was like Amy felt air getting knocked out of her lungs. Sheldon was working on it and now, he was suggesting they went on with the kinky roleplay their friends had trapped them in – not that she minded, though.

She watched him stand up from the bed and get a dice and a book, not really registering his action. It was only when Sheldon sat back and, his voice slightly shaking – fear? anticipation? –, said _"I attempt to remove your armor"_ that Amy realized that he intended on letting their characters have sex.

Impatient, she watched him roll the dice, holding back her breath.

_"It comes off."_

Amy couldn't help it. She gasped loudly, a weird feeling diffusing through her veins and settling in her abdomen. Sheldon shyly looked at her, and he asked: _"What do you do?"_

_"I… I kiss you on the lips,"_ she croaked, failing like she might faint at any moment.

Sheldon rolled the dice again, and Amy couldn't help smiling at the little number staring back at her.

_"I kiss you back on the lips"_ he whispered. _"Now what do you do?"_

Amy decided it was high time for Sheldon to be naked too.

_"I remove your armor,"_ she said, her words echoing Sheldon's from only a moment ago.

Sheldon gulped, probably feeling very vulnerable, and rolled the dice once more. _"I erotically caress your nose,"_ he said.

That wouldn't do. That wouldn't do at all.

_"Keep rolling!"_

Sheldon casted her a strange look and Amy started fidgeting on his bed – his bed!

"Sorry," she said.

"It's okay, I can try again."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Leonard's voice said: _"Hey! Are you guys okay? You've been in there for a while."_

_"We're fine, thanks,"_ Sheldon answered, and Amy couldn't help thinking that was the understatement of the century as whispered "I want you to nibble on one of my body parts".

Sheldon looked at her curiously but he still nodded, taking the dice back in his hand. However, on the other side of the door, Penny spoke:

_"Hey! We just want to say we all feel REALLY bad and that we're so-"_

_"GO AWAY!"_ Amy didn't feel bad in the least for shouting that way at her bestie. She was in the middle of role played coitus, and she wasn't going to let it go. _"Sheldon's nibbling on my… 14! YES!"_

Sheldon suddenly seemed very uneasy at Amy's excitement, and she hastily whispered a "Sorry."

"No… that's… that's okay… It's probably very enjoyable."

"Do you… do you want me to nibble on one of yours?"

He seemed to struggle for a few seconds, picking the dice from the book, playing with it as if to forget his uneasiness. "I don't know…"

"Let the roll decide, okay?" she said, taking the dice from his hand, shivering as her fingertips brushed against his open palm. Looking into Sheldon's eyes, she suddenly was pretty sure that he too had felt the spark at this accidental physical contact. She decided not to push it, though. Actual coitus would come in time.

She rolled the dice, watching it expectantly as it bumped on the shiny back of a book about the string theory. _Hoo._ Her boyfriend's brain was such a turn on. Sheldon's gulp was enough confirmation: this little 18 meant that she would return the favor back.

"I too nibble on your nipple," she said and then giggled at the incidental rhyme.

Sheldon grabbed the dice again and rolled it, becoming visibly red at the 13 that was staring back at him. "I… I kiss my way down your abdomen."

"Hoo." She couldn't help it. That was too much, and definitely better than Vegas. "I caress your hair, urging you to go faster," she rasped.

"You haven't rolled the dice, Amy."

She went to take it, but Sheldon suddenly grabbed her wrist, and forcing himself to look at her face – even though he wasn't quite meeting her eyes – he whispered:

"We can… we can go on without it. If you want to."

Amy nodded. That was all she was able to do, for her voice had suddenly fly through the window into the sky of Pasadena.

"I… I kiss your thigh and… I caress your knee," he croaked, his real hand still holding her wrist, his thumb tracing little patters on her sensitive skin, and Amy felt arousal hitting her in an intense wave, pooling between her legs and leaving her shivering. Pressing them together, she tried to remain calm and said "It feels… it feels really good, Sheldon."

She didn't really know if she was still role playing, or if she was talking about his thumb leaving chills on her skin. It was probably a bit of both, come to think of it, and she was wondering if she should tell him when he said "It does… it really does."

And then she knew. She knew they were past the point of roleplaying right now, and she knew that he was feeling twice as scared as she was, so she decided to give him a way out.

"We don't have to go on. If you don't want to."

He remained silent for a dozen of seconds, visibly struggling, and he finally looked into her eyes when he said: "I want to."

A shiver ran down Amy's spine and she suddenly felt the urge to kiss Sheldon. "I want to kiss you."

"I'm already kissing your thighs, Amy, that wouldn't be very sanitary to kiss your lips again."

"No, what I mean is… I as Amy want to kiss you as Sheldon."

He struggled with the idea. "I don't know, Amy. I'm not ready for coitus yet."

She smiled a smile she hoped reassuring. "I'm not asking you to. I just want to kiss you. Nothing more will happen tonight if you don't want anything more to happen."

Sheldon considered the idea for a few seconds, and then, finally, nodded.

"Okay?" Amy asked, just to be sure, and Sheldon answered "Okay."

She scooted closer to him, his hand on her wrist ending up, burning, on her lap, and she closed her eyes, pressing her mouth to Sheldon's lips. She felt him tense under her touch, and sadly went to withdraw from him (he wasn't ready yet, but it was okay; they had made a huge progress that night) when he started kissing her back. Inexperienced, he simply pressed his lips against her, not moving them against hers, but it was still perfect, because he wanted it. She knew it, now. He wanted her as much as she wanted him, and it made her heart beat so fast it felt as if it was going to explode.

They stayed like this for about twenty seconds, eyes closed and lips joined, his thumb still absent-mindedly tracing patterns on her wrist – the Greek alphabet! It was the Greek alphabet, she realized, and she felt another surge of desire for him – before he finally broke off the kiss.

"Thank you, Amy," and he'd said it all. "Do you… do you want to go on with our characters having intercourse, or should we head back to the living room?"

Amy hesitated for a few seconds. She kind of wanted to know how far Sheldon's and her characters could be going, but she also realized that in the light of these recent events, it didn't really matter. They were both very new at this. They didn't know how to proceed yet, and that was okay. They would have plenty of time to finally reach that point, of that she was now a hundred percent certain. Sheldon wanted her, even if he was still struggling to accept the truth. It was more than she had ever hoped for.

"My character has just been kissed where we both have never been kissed before," she replied in a smile. "It can satisfy us for a while."

And with that, she led them back into the living room where their friends were still pillaging the remains, his hand never leaving her wrist.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if you were expecting actual coitus. It just didn't feel right at that moment. But Amy knows, now, and so do we. It's on its way.**


End file.
